Abstract This T32 institutional training grant, initially awarded in 1984, was the first to provide support for research training in psycho-oncology. Having maintained a highly productive research training program that has kept pace with NCI research priorities and sustained a superb training record in facilitating the early career development of a diverse and well-trained roster of fellowship alumna(e), this grant received consecutive five-year renewals in 1989, 1994, 1999, 2004, 2009 and 2014. It is the oldest research training program in the United States dedicated solely to preparing new investigators for independent research careers focusing on the psychosocial and behavioral issues across the cancer control continuum. Now in its 34th year, this T32 Institutional Research Training Program has successfully trained a cadre of 155 new investigators in psycho- oncology (124 postdoctoral and 31 predoctoral fellows) with at least 75% of former postdoctoral trainees now building academic research careers in cancer centers, medical centers, universities and other research settings throughout the United States. This track record provides compelling evidence that this program continues to be one of the foremost sites for research training in psycho-oncology. The current application requests an additional five years of research training support. With evident growth in the depth and breadth of the portfolio of psycho-oncology research and research training resources, there are now 13 Primary Research Mentors, and 24 Other Mentors who provide depth and breadth in psycho-oncology research and constitute our Participating Research Training Faculty. Trainees receive a strong didactic curriculum and work in an apprentice model with the opportunity to work on a wide variety of current and planned projects. led by faculty mentors. We propose continuation of our six postdoctoral and two predoctoral training slots. In the next five years, we intend to enhance our training track record by expanding the range of research training opportunities, strengthening our didactic curriculum and building upon our past success in recruiting and retaining under-represented scientists. Each component of the program will be evaluated annually by participating faculty, trainees and members of an External Advisory Committee to ensure that this program continues to serve as a national resource for training outstanding, new investigators in psycho-oncology.